The Loudest Love Story Ever Told
by Salohcin and Vaverick's
Summary: "After dating for a month, it was time for Jamie to step up and share his feelings to Luna Loud, but how will he tell her? Find out now!" Lyrics by Queen.


The summer carried a warm benign breeze through Royal Woods, and like a lover's hand, it caressed those who chose to spend their afternoon outside on this cozy day, especially for one family and their friends on Franklin Avenue.

On this particular day, Luna, along with her bandmates that formed _Jr. Prom_ almost two months ago, were set to rehearse in her family's garage, when one of her younger sisters, the beauty queen Lola, requested a song for an act she wanted to do for an upcoming pageant. Skepticism spread throughout the band, knowing all too well of what scheme of the week she may had been plotting. Naturally, they were reluctant to cooperate... until Lola revealed what song she wanted them to perform.

Sure enough, the garage quickly crowded with the other Louds as the band's audience, with Lola wanting to replicate the illusion of performing her act before the pageant committee and other drawn-in patrons. They always watched _Jr. Prom_ rehearse when given the chance, especially to hear the astounding and alluring voice of the band's front man.

Jamie, the only boy of the group, as well as its pianist and lead singer, sat before the large instrument. With sound tests complete and instruments tuned, the show could begin.

Lola started them off with six snaps of her finger, and the iconic voice of _Queen_ escaped from Jamie's lips.

_"She keeps a Moët et Chandon in her pretty cabinet."_ he sang softly, his fingers tapping the keys in an open melody. Lola rocked her hips back and forth to this, waiting for the moment to really show off. _"Let them eat cake she says, just like Marie Antoinette."_

And just like that, the whole garage came alive, the rest of the band striking their instruments, and Lola started to dance in a slow waltz for one. Luna and Sam strummed their wired guitars while Tabby kept a steady beat with light taps on the snare and hi-hat. Their voices joined in harmonic "ooooh's" behind Jamie's golden voice.

_"A built-in remedy for Khrushchev and Kennedy. At any time, an invitation, you can't decline! Caviar and cigarettes. Well versed in etiquette! Extraordinarily nice."_

Although the garage was far from a proper stage, Lola felt the same electrifying sting of energy that fueled her passion for performing in pageants, thanks to the mood music by _Jr. Prom_ to give her a little push. The prepubescent prima donna gave Jamie a wink before giving it her all in the chorus.

_"She's a Killer Queeeeeeen! Gunpowder, gelatine! Dynamite with a laser beam!" _

_"__Guaranteed to blow your mind! _

_"__Anytime!"_

Lip-syncing to the descriptive and powerful adjectives of the chorus, Lola's feet practically moved on their own, cantering across the floor with a stride that exuded confidence. There was no doubt in her mind that Lola Loud _was_ the Killer Queen; who cares if it came out decades before she would be born, she _owned _this song, and it was her mission to prove that everyone in the Little Miss Lip Sync Pageant knew it... especially Lindsey Sweetwater!

_"Ooooh, recommended at the price. Insatiable in appetite..." _

_"__Wanna try~?"_

The rather breathy delivery of the song worked well in Lola's favor, her movements reflecting the image of a woman who draped mystery and myth around herself like a new mink coat, with the invulnerability of a superhero but the grace of a diamond-grade cat burglar. Lola moved as if _she _were the one generating all the gravity in the room, and not the Earth.

The remaining Louds attending this rehearsal watched in awe; entranced by the wonders of each instrument elongating their own unique sounds and putting them together in perfect sync. With the limitless enjoyment of _Jr. Prom_ and its lead singer, Leni and Luan danced together with no thought or burden about the many eyes that could've been watching, allowing the upbeat and catchy tune to control their bodies; Lucy stood by the sidelines with a small smile breaking through her casual gothic and emotionless prestige; Lisa taped Jamie's singing with every chance she got, setting it aside for later research of how the audible vibrations from the boy's larynx and vocal chords impeccably matched the pitch and volume with Mercury's; the rest of the siblings kept themselves in a clutter, nodding, snapping or tapping their feet to Tabby's rhythm.

_"To avoid complications, she never kept the same address."_ Jamie continued, leading the group into the second verse with a quick roll of the snare drum and a light tap to the triangle following behind_. "In conversation, she spoke just like a baroness! Met a man from China, went down to Geisha Minah!"_

_"Killer, killer...!"_

_"Then again incidentally, if you're that way inclined!"_

_"She's a killer queeeeeen!"_

_"Perfume came naturally from Paris..."_

_"Naturally!"_

_"For cars, she couldn't care less. Fastidious and precise!"_

For Lola, performing the art of the catwalk was a mental tightrope act, her movements maintaining a delicate and razor thin balance: alluring, but never seductive; confident, but not foolhardy; dangerous, but not threatening... unless she had competition. But today's rehearsal offered the pageant princess a chance to perform without casting one eye towards backstage, anticipating an act of sabotage from a fellow contestant.

_"She's a Killer Queeeeeeen! Gunpowder, gelatine! Dynamite with a laser beam!" _

_"__Guaranteed to blow her mind!"_

_"__Anytime!"_

Lola didn't just follow the lead of the chorus, her dancing and lip syncing made it look like she had snatched the baton and led the way herself. With her own personal singer boy performing for her, Lola felt on top of the world, blowing a kiss towards Jamie to show her appreciation.

Jamie greatly accepted this gesture of gratitude, but his attention on the young Loud was quickly drawn away and towards the immaculate bend of strings of an electric guitar, played by none other than Luna Loud. His fingers, gracefully and without flaw, danced on the piano's keys with his head turned away, setting his beguiled sights on his lead guitarist.

Luna stepped forward as it was her moment to shine in playing out the song's guitar solo, accompanied by Sam's low plucks on the bass and Tabby's light taps on the cymbals and bass drum. She had no need to bring her focused gaze down to her instrument, for she had them on her lead singer. She moved in an alluring strut around Jamie and the piano, the passion to show off for him coursed through her veins and the fingers that strummed and stretched the strings. This went on for a whole music sheet's worth, thinking of nothing but the pleasure she gets just being around and performing with her Jam Bud.

Though this session was meant to help Lola practice for her pageant, this turned into a flirting game between the two eager and smitten musicians.

The rest of the Louds turned their gaze from Lola to the romantic musical exchanged between Jamie and Luna, their nosy sibling instincts taking over as they watched the two teenagers water the sprigs of their young romance with the help of music. All except for one particularly jealous six-year-old.

Lola could feel the drop in attention before she could see it, turning towards Jamie and Luna's little exchange during her rehearsal time. Lola was giving it her A game in front of Jamie, and how does he repay her? By making goo-goo eyes at her sister!

The singer boy rose from his seat and stood on his feet, leaning his head in towards the rock star as he went on to sing the bridge. His heart pounded with every word coming out, as if letting all eyes and ears know that these next words were about Luna_. "Drop of a hat, she's as willing as, playful as a pussy cat~"_

Luna bit her lip, feeling a quick shiver run up her spine, her ears tickled by Jamie's smooth and airy tone. She leaned in closer, her cheek almost touching his while letting out soft melodic "oooooh's" along with their bassist and drummer.

_"Then momentarily out of action. Temporarily out of gas. She'll absolutely drive-"_

_"You wiiiiiiild!"_ they sang with Tabby strumming a snare drum roll. _"Wiiiiiiiiild!"_

_"She's all out to get you." _said Jamie with playful caution just before going into the final chorus.

_"She's a Killer Queeeeeen! Gunpowder, gelatine! Dynamite with a laser beam!"_

_"Guaranteed to blow your mind!"_

_"Anytime!"_

_"Ooooh, recommended at the price! Insatiable in appetite!"_

_"Wanna tryyyyyyyy...?"_

_"Wanna try~"_

The song, along with Lola's time in the spotlight, faded away into silence. With the music gone, Lola's power over the stage vanished; instead of feeling like a high-class social firecracker, she felt like a pink-clad deer in the headlights. The round of applause that followed from the other siblings sparked a smile from Lola, but it quickly fizzled out once she saw that the clapping was aimed at the band and not at her. Jealousy and rejection swam around in her mind, battling for dominance over which emotion to outwardly project; ultimately, sadness crept up behind her and possessed Lola to respond by shuffling her feet and staring at the garage floor, silently joining the rest of her siblings and clapping along with a minimal and highly distracted enthusiasm.

Praise and adoration surged through the lavender lass and _Queen_ fanatic like hearing the first revs of a brand new sports car. The two young musicians took a quick bow with an arm around each other's shoulders.

This musically enhanced high was all Luna wanted to experience with every successful rehearsal and future performance. Just imagine it times a hundred. Or a thousand! The life of a rockstar: always on the road, going from place to place and let her guitar scream before a humongous crowd screaming even louder for the audible buzz. She couldn't think of a better life like this without Jamie; to be there by her side, helping her lead their adoring fans with a voice passed down to him from the heavens. Together, they would be a massive powerhouse on stage. Ever since the two started dating, Luna couldn't have it any other way.

It didn't take long for her to notice Lola's rather unenthusiastic clap of the hands and her morose frown. Luna wasn't going to leave her little sister in the dark; she was part of this rehearsal just as much as the rest of the band. So, the rocker girl pulled Lola in by the hands and hoisted her up on her and Jamie's shoulders, raising her above them like the glistening peak of a mountain.

"There's no need to feel the blues, sis. Let's give this little lady a round, guys!" she said to her other siblings.

While Lola was caught off guard by the sudden shift in attention and altitude, the rest of her siblings brought on a second wave of applause, just for her.

Lana, her strongest confidant, was the first and loudest to clap for her, throwing in a whistle for good measure. "You _GO_, gurl!" she cheered, pointing to her twin with a contagious gap-toothed smile.

"You really are killer!"

"You're gonna do great at the pageant!"

"Woohoo!"

The others joined in, covering the mountain peak with a snowy blanket of cheers and encouragement. Lola fought back tears as she returned a genuine smile. From time to time, Lola would fight the pessimistic urge that she didn't truly deserve the spotlight as much as her other siblings: she had no talent with instruments, or sports, or synthesizing chemicals; sometimes she'd wonder if her family only supported her pageantry out of a sense of requirement... and the occasional threat or blackmail. But one important skill Lola learned from her years of pageanting is how to read people, and she could easily tell that none of her siblings were forcing or faking their applause right now. Even without a wall of amps or an arsenal of gag props, they were still impressed with her performance, and that fact alone is what got the inspiring beauty queen through her most difficult moments of self-doubt and second-guessing.

Lola gave Luna a thankful pat on the head -and covertly gave Jamie an 'accidental' caress of his cheek when reaching to pat his head next- and waved back at her siblings like she was on the front of a parade float. "T-thanks, you guys!"

Jamie and Luna lowered Lola to the floor like she was brought down to the stage with elegance and poise on a cloud from the sky.

"After such a big number, I say we take a break." Luna proposed, resting her axe against a nearby speaker. "Who's with me?"

"I am." Jamie nodded, taking a seat on the bench.

"Me too." Tabby added, raising a hand.

Sam did the same. "Me three."

Before going into the house to fetch bottles of water for her bandmates, she glanced back at her front man resting near the piano. She leaned in with a warm smile, batting her eyes like a professional flirt. The icing on the cake was the long slow stroke of a hand down his cheek and under his chin.

"Smashing job, Jam Bud~" she whispered in a low steamy voice. The natural rasp in her voice trembled Jamie's ears, locking eyes with hers. "Be back shortly, bro~"

Jamie watched with an entranced gaze as Luna strutted away from her singer boy. She made a quick glance back before disappearing from everyone's sight. The boy was rendered speechless. A wide and quivering smile spread across his face, savoring the warm and ticklish mark she left under his chin. His eyes grew heavy, leaving them closed halfway. Even when she was gone, he could still see her standing there. The skin under his clothes grew hotter with every second of her festering in his mind like a vessel about to burst. Jamie didn't know which would explode first: his head or his heart.

This was too good to be true; this must've been a dream with the way things were going between the two young musicians. He never felt this way about anyone before. Sure, he had a few crushes as a kid, but this was different. It would be a cliché to proclaim that Luna was the light of his life, the apple of his eye... the song in his voice. It was a month since their first date, and he was ecstatic to know Luna wanted to make it a regular past time outside the rehearsals with _Jr. Prom_.

Still in his little bubble, his subconscious unlatched his throat, uttering words of truth and passion following a shivering sigh.

"I love her so much...~"

This statement, in mere moments, shook the surrounding individuals in the garage like the thundering clash of cymbals.

It didn't take long for the silence to break, thanks to a delighted squeal from Leni.

"Oh... M... _Gosh~!_" went the Loud with the biggest heart, cupping her hands together and jumping up and down excitedly. Lori joined in with an excited swoon, but kept a careful eye on the garage door to make sure Luna didn't overhear.

Sam and Tabby exchanged silent but smug 'I knew it' smirks with each other, while the rest of the Louds processed the words that came from the singer boy's mouth. Lincoln stepped up and gave Jamie a high five, feeling a surge of masculine sympathy on how difficult it can be for guys to be open about their emotions. Lynn offered a similar gesture, but opted for a sporty slap on the shoulder instead, causing Jamie to yelp out in surprise. After stammering for a few moments upon realizing just how many pairs of ears heard his confession, the front man was struck rather speechless.

"Luna's coming back!" warned Lana, spotting her big sister coming back from the kitchen. Most of the siblings went into 'whistle nonchalantly' mode as the rocker girl returned to her natural garage habitat, raising an eyebrow at the atmosphere of expectant stares pointed at her direction. Thinking they were staring at the two frosty root beer bottles in her hands, Luna shrugged and giggled good-naturedly.

"Uhh, sorry guys, I only got the two hands," she apologized to her bandmates and siblings, passing the other bottle to Jamie. His face looked the most abnormal of all, as if he were holding in a big sneeze.

"You ok, dude?"

The now flustered singer silently stared up at the rocker girl, her words slightly muffled by the ongoing sound of his heart pounding in his ears and against his chest. Large beads of sweat continued to roll down his face, no longer from exhaustion, but from the overload of what left his mouth a moment before.

Aside from Luna's glance, all other eyes were on him, waiting for an exchange of love between the young musicians. The girls especially, fought to contain the overjoy building up inside, on the very verge to explode in high-pitched squeals. They saw Jamie open his mouth and opened theirs, taking in deep breaths, ready to empty their lungs.

"Y-yeah! I'm good!" Jamie chuckled nervously, wiping the sweat off his brows. "I guess rehearsals took a lot of me more than I thought."

Luna, with a raspy chuckle, smiled and ruffled his hair playfully before taking her leave back to the house to retrieve more drinks for the others. With the shut of the front door, her sisters and bandmates crowded around the skittish singer in a flash.

"Yo, what's the hold up?" Lynn asked, about as disappointed as her sisters.

"W-what do you mean?" inquired Jamie, bringing the foamy fizz to his dry shaking lips.

Sam leaned an arm on his shoulder with a raised brow and smirk. "You haven't told her yet, have you?"

"Does he have to?" Lincoln asked, tilting his head with puzzlement. "We're pretty sure she knows."

Lori rolled her eyes with a scoff. "Of course he has to, dork! Jamie and Luna can't be an official couple until they have their first 'I love you' moment!"

"It's like, the biggest unspoken rule in the book," added Leni.

"If it's unspoken, how did it get recorded in a book?" queried Lisa, detouring from the gossip to question her big sister's contradictory statement.

"I said it was uns_poken_, not un_written_" the fashionista answered with a triumphant flash of her sunglasses, earning a barrage of facial expressions from Lisa: first surprise, then contemplation, onto shock, and finally a respectful nod to admit defeat. It wasn't every day the kid genius was proved wrong, especially by Leni.

While that exchange transpired, Tabby hopped off her stool and faced Jamie with as reassuring a face as she could muster.

"Listen 'ere. You and Luna are a sure thing, surer than the odds of me cranking it up to 11 when I see a volume knob. But don't feel bogged down obsessing over the perfect time to say three little words. When you're ready to let it out, show her how you'd do it _your_ way, the _Jamie _way, cuz that's who she's chosen to be with..." the little rocker poked Jamie's chest for emphasis, "you."

The touch of the drummer's finger sent a ripple of ease through his timid nerves. She was right: it was up to Jamie for when and how to bring up such an intense but passionate subject. The problem was: when would be the best time and how to do it.

"I really wanna make it special; to tell her I love her, but I don't really have any ideas." Jamie shrugged.

"Well, Luna's birthday is coming up." Lincoln remarked. "Maybe you can buy her a present to show your affection, or write her a song."

"You could take her skydiving!" said Lynn.

"Or to the new fossil exhibit at the museum," added Lisa.

"Mini golf and ice cream!"

"Escape room!"

"Casket shopping,"

Each sibling added their suggestions, turning an exchange of helpful ideas into a shouting match, with one trying to outdo the other. While the singer boy's head spun in confusion from the overlapping voices mixing with his own nervous thoughts, Sam placed her hand on Jamie's shoulder and brought him back to ground level.

"Whatever you pick, I'm sure Luna will love it. Trust me, she's not gonna like you any less if it turns out to be something she doesn't enjoy. Just give it the same thought and attention you'd give to your singing or piano playing, and I promise it'll work out."

"Thanks, Sam." Jamie smiled, turning his attention to the others. "And thanks, all of you, for having my back and being there when it matters the most to me and Luna. Believe me when I say I'm gonna make this present something your sister will never forget, because that's how much she means to me."

The Louds and his bandmates joined in a chorus of "awww's", closing in on the sweet talker for a group hug, and true to his proclamation, believed he would make Luna Loud the luckiest girl to ever be held in his arms.

But there was still one obstacle standing: an idea for the perfect birthday gift.


End file.
